An Addition to the Family
by jes88
Summary: Mulder and Scully have their second child


Title- An Addition to the Family

Author- Jessie

Rating- PG

Disclaimer- I don't own these characters

" Mulder what are you doing under there? Scully asked, feeling Mulder kissing her belly.

Mulder popped his head out from under the blankets giving Scully a good morning kiss.

" I was just connecting with my son. It's not fair you get to have a head start with him."

" I wish you could carry him, he's pressing into my bladder making my pee every ten minutes and he thinks my lung is a soccer ball."

Mulder chuckled and patted her belly.

" Giving mommy a hard time are we?" he smiled.

Scully rolled her eyes and sighed.

" Mulder what are we doing up this early on a Saturday?" Scully groaned, rolling over.

Mulder moved off of her to allow her to move on her side spooning her from behind.

" I'm sorry baby, I didn't know you were that tired. Go back to sleep." he said, kissing her cheek.

" It's ok…" she sighed " I'm not getting comfortable, he kicks and moves sometimes all night and my lower back is killing me. God I don't think I was built for this." she groaned.

" Do you want me to rub your back?" Mulder asked.

" Please?" she answered.

Mulder worked his magic on her lower back. Scully groaned as Mulder worked out all the kinks in her back.

" You know you only have about two weeks left and I think you carry him well." he whispered in her ear.

" I'm glad you think so because either you are having the next one or we adopt."

" You don't mean that."

" Maybe, I'll let you know after this birth." she smiled.

" You do that." he chuckled.

He leaned in and kissed her cheek. Just then Scully groaned.

" What?" Mulder asked.

" Your son just pushed on my bladder, now I have to pee."

Scully got out of bed as fast as she could and walked towards the bathroom. Mulder laid back and waited for his wife to return.

" Daddy?" Samantha said sleepily.

" Morning sweetie, what are you doing up this early?"

" Heard mommy. Is she ok?"

" Yeah, C'mere."

Samantha walked to the bed and climbed onto it towards her father, giving him a peck on his cheek.

" Mulder can you talk to your son and tell him to stop kicking me." Scully moaned as she walked back to the bed.

" Morning sweetheart. What are you doing up?"

" Morning mommy. You woke me up."

" Oh, I'm sorry baby. Your brother is giving mommy a hard time right now." Scully sighed, stroking her belly as she laid back on the bed, turning on her side to face her daughter.

Samantha reached out and put her hand on her mother's belly, feeling her baby brother kick at her hand. Scully put her hand on top of her daughter's.

" Baby don't hurt mommy. Be nice and daddy give you chocolate." Sam whispered, leaning in to kiss her mother's belly.

Mulder and Scully chuckled.

" Well I guess he likes you but I think it will be awhile before we can give him chocolate." Scully smiled.

" Oh, can I have a chocolate bar?" Sam asked

" Nooo." Scully said, nuzzling her nose against her daughter's, causing Sam to giggle.

" Come on princess, let's go make mommy some breakfast."

" Ok daddy, mommy you gonna be ok?" Sam asked.

" I'll be fine sweetie, just make sure daddy doesn't burn the kitchen." Scully said, smiling at Mulder.

Mulder gave her a sarcastic smile. After Mulder and Sam left the room Scully buried her face in her pillow and sighed, rubbing her stomach.

" Come on baby, give mommy a break." Scully said, closing her eyes, eventually falling asleep.

" Mommy? Wake up."

" Mmm. I'm sorry baby."

" S'ok mommy. Here go." Sam said, pushing the breakfast tray towards her mother.

" Ooo blueberry pancakes."

Scully began to eat, occasionally feeding her daughter small bites.

" Hey, doesn't the chef get to test taste?" Mulder asked with a grin.

" Maybe." she smiled and held a fork up.

Mulder walked towards her taking the bites then leaning down to kiss her.

" Eew, gross." Samantha laughed, seeing her parents kiss.

Mulder broke the kiss and chuckled.

" You know Sam that's what you get if you're in here."

Samantha rolled her eyes. Scully chuckled at her daughter's act.

" Sam you need to go get ready, Grandma said she would pick you up around ten. Go on." Mulder stated.

" Ok daddy." Samantha sighed.

Mulder and Scully watched their daughter run off to get dress for the day.

" What are you doing today?" Scully asked, finishing her food.

" I gotta stop at the office and the grocery store." Mulder answered.

" I want to go with you to the Hoover Building. We need to talk to Skinner about him being our son's godfather,"

Mulder rolled his eyes and groaned.

" I know you have been avoiding this but we have to. I'm due in two weeks." Scully continued.

" I know. All right." Mulder sighed, putting his hand on her stomach and being rewarded with kick from his son.

" Good boy Mulder. Now let me up so I don't have an accident in this bed."

Mulder chuckled and got out of her way well aware that when she made that statement she meant it. While Scully was in the bathroom Mulder went to check on Samantha, seeing her playing with her toys.

" You all ready sport?"

" Yeah."

An hour later Maggie showed up to take her granddaughter for the afternoon.

" Grandma! Grandma! I felt my baby brother kick."

" That's wonderful sweetie, you ready to go see Matthew?" Maggie asked.

" Yeah."

" Ok princess give daddy a hug and kiss."

Samantha rushed to her dad.

" Don't forget about mommy." Scully said, waddling to the couch.

Mulder let Sam down and she went to her mother giving her a hug and kiss then leaning down to press a kiss to Scully's belly. Everyone smiled at Samantha's act.

" Ok Samantha, we better get going. Matthew really wants to see you."

" ok." Sam said and they left.

" You know Scully, we could always go to the office some other time." Mulder purred, sitting next to her, stroking her belly.

" Nice try Mulder, but we've put this off for too long."

Mulder playfully whined, leaning down towards her stomach.

" Help me out here little guy." he whispered.

" Hey, leave him out of this." she smiled.

" Why? He caused this." he teased.

Scully whacked her husband with a couch pillow.

" Ow! What was that for?"

" My son did nothing wrong, just his father,' she smiled. " and for your information you caused this but you weren't alone." she said with a grin.

" I'm glad." Mulder said, giving his wife a gentle kiss.

They got up and got ready to meet Skinner.

" Agents, what brings you two here?"

" Sir, we're here for a personal note." Scully said.

" Ok, what can I help you with?"

Mulder began to speak.

" Sir, we were wondering if you could do us the honor of being our son's godfather."

" Uhh, we're going to have to wait for that answer guys." Scully said

Mulder and Skinner both looked at her in question.

" Why?" Mulder asked

" Because my water just broke."

Both Mulder and Skinner had a flash of panic. Scully looked at Mulder.

" Don't give me that look, he's your son. Guess he decided to come early." Scully said as one contraction ended.

" Sorry. Do you think we can make it to the hospital?" Mulder asked.

" I don't know."

Mulder helped Scully out of the chair but as they were walking towards the door Scully cried out in pain as another contraction hit.

" And he wants this to go fast too." Mulder muttered.

" Uh, Sir call Dr. Carol. Here's the number. Scully come on let's have you lay down."

Skinner did what he was asked while Mulder helped Scully onto the couch, letting her use him as a pillow. H coached her with her breathing until the contraction ended.

" Ok, agents Dr. Carol said will be here in fifteen minutes. How are you doing Dana?"

Scully sighed. " fine, getting ready for the hard part."

" You know you can do it. Remember I'm here." Mulder whispered, kissing her forehead not caring that their boss was in the room. Scully closed her eyes, enjoying the comfort of his kiss.

Fifteen minutes later Dr. carol showed up just as Scully was going through another contraction. Scully was squeezing Mulder's hand and burying her face in his chest.

" Shallow breath Dana." Mulder cooed.

" Mulder I'll be right outside." Skinner said, Mulder only nodded to him before turning his attention back to his wife.

" How are we doing Dana?" Dr. Carol asked.

" I don't know. I just want this to be over with." Scully said tiredly.

" Well, let's have a look but we are going to have to move you to the floor."

Mulder and Carol helped Scully to the floor, Mulder resting his back against the couch and Scully resting against him and Dr. Carol examined her.

" Well Dana you're only seven centimeters along. You can't push yet."

" I want to." Scully whined.

" I know you do but can't you know that."

Scully let out a frustrating sigh and turned her head into Mulder's neck.

Half hour later Scully was pushing her son into the world.

" I can't do this." Scully cried.

" Yes you can, come on baby you've waited nine months for this." Mulder whispered in her ear, kissing her neck.

" Come on Dana, one more push." Carol cheered.

" I can't." she cried shaking her head.

" You can." Mulder said grabbing her hand and squeezing it gently.

Scully looked into his eyes and nodded. She gave one final push and William Fox Mulder was born. Carol handed the baby to her and finished her work.

When all was done Mulder and Scully were back on the couch with Scully breastfeeding their son.

" 6lbs 8oz. And 20 inches long. I'd say you have one healthy boy. Everything looks great. Although I'm wondering how you are getting home." Carol announced.

" We'll find a way." Mulder smiled.

" Well, I'm done here unless you need anything else."

" No I think we're good. Thank you Carol." Scully said, never taking her eyes off of her son.

" Your welcome. Now I want to see you in six weeks."

" Ok."

After Carol left Skinner poked his head in.

" Is it safe to come in my office?'

" Sir I'm so sorry."

" That's ok. He's cute. Can I hold my godson?"

Both Mulder and Scully looked up at him.

" Yes, I'd like to take you up on your offer. I would be delighted to be your son's godfather."

They all smiled and Scully handed their son to Skinner.

" Hey little guy. Whoa you look like your mother. Don't worry Mulder I'm sure he'll act like you when he gets older. What's his name?"

" William Fox Mulder." Scully answered.

Mulder and Scully watched Skinner rock William in his arms as he walked to his chair. Mulder then turned his attention to his beautiful wife.

" I love you so much Dana." he said.

" I love you too Fox." she said, giving him a sweet kiss.

They continued to watch their boss with their son before sleep overcame them.


End file.
